


Cupcakes and Snakes

by MishiTheP12



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, bad day, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTheP12/pseuds/MishiTheP12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Helen Smith. After a bad day, you want nothing more than to fall into John's arms and sob your guts out. But...he's had a bad day too, and you'd feel selfish--He is Obergruppenführer Smith. His bad day is far worse than any petty thing you've gone through today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> *** Contains foul language ***

You rub your temples, hiding in the kitchen because you just can't bear it right now. Tommy's voice echos through the walls as he recites one of the Führer's more popular speeches, loud tone inflections and all. Amy listens and shrieks with delight whenever he raises his voice. You know that he's lifting his arms and imitating the movements. Those are Amy's favorite parts.

A sigh escapes your lips. John will be home any second now. The table is set, and you made pork chops. You close your eyes and imagine his face nearing yours as you spill your soul out-

_Their_ voices slice through it all. You're suddenly standing in that dark hallway, unbeknownst to the catty snakes in the room you're approaching. You pause to slide a loose strand of hair back into place. 

“-She's only dazzled in praise because she's the damn Obergruppenführer's wife! Did you try those awful cupcakes?” You freeze. What? John and the kids love your chocolate cupcakes! You decide to wait and listen.

“Careful! But...you're right. I only let her in the club because of her husband. I mean, how good it looks for The Delightful Cupcake Cuties to have such a name on its roster?”

“I know. This doesn't go past these doors!” A rustle breathes through the door frame, and you hold your breath. “I'm so glad I have you to talk to. Mrs. Smith is insufferable.”

“She is definitely not a cutie. Just look at those arms. They look like a pair of elephant trunks.” A giggle rips your fucking heart out, and you clutch your chest. Was this what people thought of you? You've tried your damnedest to be a productive, model wife and mother of the Reich. It was all you ever fought for. You _loved_ John. 

“He is too handsome for her.”

“Mmm hmm.”

It was too much. It was just too fucking much. You turn and run. All of these frilly women's clubs were the same. So much for wanting to feel like an adult-

“...?” Your eyes snap open. John is standing in the doorway. Did he say your name? His black uniform fits his perfectly sculpted form like a glove. Your arms shift, and you hide the ugly things behind your back. One look at the sorrow beneath his eyes tells you enough. 

He's had a rough day.

Cracking a forced smile, you tell him that dinner is ready and to sit down. Dinner is a blur. You smile at everything John says, but you're not listening. When you hear chairs groaning against the floor, you blink.

“Kids,” John says. “Give your mother the night off and do the dishes.”

“Yes, Father,” they say in unison. You blink again and look at him. John slides his hand over yours, pinning it gently to the table. 

“Let's have a drink in my study,” he whispers. Concern washes over his perfect features. You want to fucking cry, but you don't. You hold back and let him lead you into the office. He walks behind his desk and pulls out a bottle of whiskey from the top drawer.

“What's wrong?” he asks, pouring the amber liquid into a glass. The snakes were right. He really is too handsome for you. 

“It's...nothing. It's just petty. Don't worry about it.” 

“I can't help but worry when my wife says nothing at the dinner table and looks like she's about to burst into tears.” You eye him as he thrusts the glass into your hand. But you had smiled, right? “I've loved you for a long time. I know a fake smile when I see one.”

“John, it is nothing. It really is nothing. I have no right to complain when I know what you do is far-”

“Stop,” he pours himself a glass and lifts it. You drink in his beautiful face as you sip your whiskey. It burns, but you ignore the sensation as another false smile erupts from your lips. John strides towards you and cups your chin in his free hand. All you want to do is to hide your ugly arms again…

He presses his mouth against yours in a sudden, hot passionate embrace. Your insides tingle, and you nearly lose your breath. His mouth continues to dominate yours until he breaks away to sip his drink.

“It's that silly cupcake club, isn't it?”

How could he even possibly know? You look away with a weak nod. How stupid and silly you feel-

“Ever since you've joined it, you haven't been yourself,” he pauses, looking over his glass. His light eyes pierce your mind. “You don't need to prove yourself to me. _I love you._ You know this.” 

You begin to tremble. He takes your glass out of your hand and places it on the desk, setting his own beside it. He turns and grabs you by the waist. Your body warms to his touch. 

“I'll get a confession out of you yet,” he purrs, kissing the nape of your neck. John presses his body against yours, and you feel his hard want throbbing between his legs. 

The tears burst forth. There is nothing you can do to stop them. John holds you close until your sobs are mere sniffles. He kisses you again. 

“A confession you'll have, Obergruppenführer,” you whisper. 

“In bed.” He lifts you into his arms and carries you to the master bedroom.


End file.
